The invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for the production of reduced and low-fat pasta filata cheeses such as mozzarella cheese, and in particular, to an apparatus and process for incorporating a rice-based, reduced and low-fat cheese substitute into pasta filata cheese without adversely affecting the texture of the cheese.
Pasta filata (plastic curd) cheeses are Italian-type cheeses in which the curd is worked to develop a fiber or string-like texture providing an elasticity in the finished cheese desired by consumers.
Pasta filata cheeses are kneaded while the curd is still in the plastic state to develop the desired texture. This kneading was originally performed by hand, but now may be performed by motor driven stretchers. In such a stretcher, augers fitting loosely within a trough, stretch and compress cheese curd as it is conveyed along the extent of the trough. The stretching develops the fiber or string-like quality for which pasta filata cheeses are valued. The kneading process is conducted at approximately 140 degrees Fahrenheit sufficient to provide plasticity to the cheese but below the melting point of the cheese where the fiber structure of the cheese would be lost through melting.
Once the structure of the cheese has been developed, the cheese curd is transferred to a molder/chiller system which divides the curd into blocks and cools it. Stretchers and molder/chillers suitable for this purpose are also commercially available from the JOHNSON/Nelles Corporation of Windsor, Wis.
The cheese blocks may then be transferred to a brining pit in which cold brine chills and floats the blocks to prevent deformation during the remaining cooling process. The chilling in cold brine also adds some salt to the cheese. When the cheese block center core has reached approximately 45 to 55 degrees Fahrenheit and has the desired salt content requested by the industry of 1.2-1.7%, it may be packaged.
Interest in reduced and low-fat foods has lead to the development of pasta filata cheeses incorporating reduced and low-fat cheese substitutes. Such substitutes are mixed into the milk used to generate the curd for the pasta filata cheese prior to its fermentation or maybe blended into finished pasta filata by grinding the pasta filata and blending it with the substitute, then melting the blended ingredients together. While these products are frequently referred to as pasta filata type cheeses, their texture and quality make them readily distinguishable from true pasta filata cheese.